Menschliche Furcht
by Vive Lyf
Summary: Based on the Temeraire Series by Naomi Novik. Temeraire's thoughts on humanity during a scene in the third book.


A/N: Hey, this is a short fanfiction based on Naomi Novik's Temeraire series. It's a remake of a scene in the third book, Black Power War. If you haven't read the books, I highly recomend them! Please review:D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thank you.

Temeraire opened his eye slightly when the sounds of human voices grew steadily louder as Laurence and the other humans approached him. The discussions and preparations had been brief but Temeraire was ready to be on their way. A little courier and his young captain had brought the King distressing news of the French conquest of the Halle and with recent loss battles there was no reason to stay here with the slowly retreating army. He hoped that they would be able to fight more freely in the next fight, the stiffness of the flight formations being one of the main causes of the recent French win against the Prussians. Perhaps if he had left a day earlier to Halle instead of fighting this impossible battle, he would have been able to help the town…

Even so, would they have won the battle? Laurence had told him it was expected that they would lose a few battles in a war but it seemed to Temeraire that Prussian soldiers had been losing more than a few battles recently. Where were his friends, Lily, Maximus and the other British dragons? Temeraire was sure that if they had all fought together they could have pushed Bonaparte's forces back and away from the weakened Prussian army. But the promised British help never came… leaving Temeraire even more anxious to return home.

The group was in sight now, walking briskly towards him. The only female member of the group gave a little gasp as he lifted his head high to get a better look at Laurence's companions yet she continued undaunted towards him. "_As a good Queen should_," he thought, although it disheartening that she was scared of him at all. Laurence was right about the European population being afraid of dragons but Temeraire was still sure they could change, given time and a proper explanation of draconic ways.

It had seemed to be decided that Temeraire and Laurence would fly the King and Queen to Berlin, one of the last unconquered areas. "Temeraire, will you put us up? Very carefully if you please," Laurence called out as he neared his dragon and awkwardly offered the Queen his arm, trying to be courteous in the face of worried Royalty.

The Queen had hesitated as Temeraire held a claw out to carry them up onto his back until the King's offered to go first. Then she had thrown her head back in mockery and climbed aboard, although she anxiously watched his claws close in around her.

Temeraire regard her with curiosity, not for her fear him but for her odd outfit. She was the Queen, yet her outfit was plain and simple, something he had seen on no other human Royalty. "Laurence," he whispered to his beloved captain as he raised the Queen up delicately to his back, "I always thought queens would have a great many jewels, but she has none at all; have they been stolen?" Laurence glanced briefly at the Queen and Temeraire realized that she could not understand him or Laurence because she didn't speak English. Before he had a chance to re-question her in German, she was already inside the specially made tent on his back where Their Highnesses would remain until he had touched down in Berlin.

The King had turned to talk with some of the pale faced guards who were obviously not comfortable coming close to Temeraire, much taking a long flight on his back. They looked so relieved when the King had given them permission to stay behind that Temeraire was insulted. He turned his head to stare at the group. "I think you are all being very silly," he remarked to them in perfect German. Both the soldiers and the King gave him startled looks. They must not have known that he could speak fluent German as well as English since Laurence only spoke English. "I will not hurt any of you. And even if I wanted too, it would be much easier for me to kill you now while you're standing in front of me then if you were on my back already." He held his claw out for them expectantly.

However, they didn't come forward to be lifted up as he had hoped but a good many of the guards took the King's offer and left as quickly as possible without seeming too rude. By the time they were done and gone only four men and an old women remained, the latter being the bravest of the bunch. She presented herself for boarding with and snort and no hesitation.

"What did you say to them?" Laurence asked looking fairly amused. Temeraire, on the other hand, was not amused at all but very hurt. "I only told them they were being very silly," he said sadly as the remaining men climbed into his claws, "and that if I meant to do them any harm, it would be much easier for me to reach them where they were standing, than if they were on my back."

Laurence looked mildly appalled but smiled wiry. "Don't let them worry you, dear. They just haven't been around dragons of your size." He took his customary place at the base of Temeraire's neck and within minutes they were flying away on warm air currents.

Laurence was very right. These people were not the Chinese, who lived their whole lives around dragons and showed them no fear. But Temeraire did not see what they were so afraid of. He hadn't lied; he would never hurt them unless Laurence or his crew was in danger. Again, he wished to be on his way home to England to see his friends and complain to the British king about the ways dragons were viewed in western society. Laurence had said it may be hard, very hard, to change people now but neither captain nor dragon could stand by and watch European dragons treated like animals after seeing the Chinese dragons living among humans. With the war going on and the threat of French conquest around every corner, draconic rights were not the first thing on anyone's mind but Temeraire held onto every bit of hope. It would happen… some day.


End file.
